Aberturas
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: [Yaoi 1x2, lemon, traducción, Short-fic] Durante toda mi vida la misión ha ido antes. Incluso era más importante que la vida de mis camaradas. Quieres saber lo que me cambió?


Título: Openings   
  
Autora: Caroline chibirei@hotmail.com (escribidle en inglés)  
  
Parejas: 1x2  
  
Aviso: Lemon, lenguaje un tanto subido de tono en algunas partes...  
  
Notas: El fic original lo encontrareis aquí : http:// aenai. steelsong. com/ caroline/ openings.htm sólo tenéis que borrar los espacios ^_^. El fic no es mío, pero la traducción la he hecho yo así que por favor, avisadme antes de publicarlo en otra web, ok?  
  
~~  
  
La primera vez que le vi pensé que era algun tipo de ser malvado enviado del Infierno para matarme. Brillantes ojos violetas, medio escondidos debajo de esa vieja gorra negra, me sonreían mientras me apuntaba directamente al corazón con su pistola. Esa larga trenza marrón rodeaba su cuerpo como una espécie de mítolo griego. Iba vestido como un cura pero su presencia era como la de un pequeño demonio.  
  
Abrió fuego y me disparó.  
  
Por supuesto que no le culpo. Yo estaba a punto de matar a esa chica Peacecraft. Nunca olvidaré su mirada al ver como ella saltaba entre él y yo como una sobre protectora madre pájaro protegiendo sus pajaritos. Pude ver en sus ojos que pensaba que el mundo se había vuelto loco cuando ella me curaba las heridas - las heridas de un hombre que había intentado matarla minutos antes.  
  
Des de ese día me ha dicho a menudo que tendría que haberme dejado matar a esa loca. Podríamos habernos ahorrado muchas penas en nuestro largo camino. Por supuesto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.  
  
Cuando nos volvimos a ver, yo estaba en ese condenado hospital militar, atado a una fría, dura mesa. Las ataduras no representaban ningún problema para escapar, pero el edificio era un tema a parte. Lleno de personal militar, decidí tomarme mi tiempo hasta hallar un plan para escapar. Hasta que vi su rostro en la pantalla.  
  
Me abrió la puerta.  
  
Más bien, reventó el otro lado del edificio. Pero ese era su estilo - andar silenciosamente cargando grandes cantidades de explosivos. Mientras yo había estado pensando como abrir el cierre electrónico, escaparme entre los doctores, vigilantes, y cámaras de seguridad sin ser visto, él había optado por un método más dramático y había hecho su propia puerta. No muy sutil, pero en su manera igual de efectivo.  
  
Me rompí la pierna cuando aterrizamos. Claro que fue mi maldita culpa por abrir la puerta unos metros antes de llegar al suelo. Afortunadamente (y uso esa palabra con ironía), he sido entrenado para soportar el dolor.  
  
Aún no comprendo porqué fui con él ese día. Durante toda mi vida me han dicho que confíe solo en mi mismo... que no confíe en nadie. Pero ese día. había algo en esos expresivos ojos violetas que me daban ganas de seguirle como un cachorrito perdido.  
  
Enfermizo pensamiento. Pero es básicamente lo que hice. Le dejé que me guiara fuera de la playa y me introdujera en su vida.  
  
Me abrió su casa.  
  
Bueno, si puedes llamar esa decrépita trampa flotante una casa. Pero él parecía estar en casa con Howard y los demás. Y se alejó de su camino para hacerme sentir bienvenido -sonriendo, hablando sin-pausa en un intento por ser amistoso. Desafortunadamente en ese entonces yo no sabía ser amistoso. Pude ver el dolor cruzar su rostro cuando le dije que se callara. Algo dentro de mi se removió al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Pero rápidamente lo pare. No había lugar en mi vida para ningún tipo de emoción.  
  
Le dejé de noche, habiendo robado partes de su Gundam para arreglar el mío. Fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de algo. No le quería causar más molestias, especialmente después de todo lo que había hecho por mi... pero la misión siempre va antes.  
  
Misión después misión después misión - pasado un tiempo todo iba junto. Me estaba entumeciendo con tantas muertes. Era como si una fría oscuridad estuviera cubriendo mi corazón. A veces trabajaba con los otros pilotos, escondiéndonos en hoteles, cavernas o refugios. Pero solo era con Duo con quien sentía calidez, como si el frío bloque alrededor de mi corazón se empezara a derretir. Los nuevos sentimientos eran extraños y confusos, y no sabía que hacer con ellos.  
  
La única cosa de la que estaba seguro era de que no debía decirle nada sobre ellos a Duo. Por todos sus abiertos coqueteos, no sabía si iba en serio o si estaba bromeando. A parte, nunca me han enseñado a mostrar mis sentimientos - ni a tenerlos.  
  
La única vez que lo hice fue en un momento de debilidad del que aún me avergüenzo. Fue poco después del desastroso fiasco a New Edwards -cuando había asesinado sin darme cuenta a los líderes de la Alianza gracias a los trucos sucios de Oz. Los cinco nos separamos por razones de seguridad. Duo y yo acabamos en otra escuela privada mientras esperábamos nuevas órdenes. De día estaba bien. Me concentraba en reparar a Wing en un bosque cercano o en trabajar en mi portátil. Pero cuando oscurecía, me costaba mucho esconderme de mi conciencia. El horror de lo que había hecho invadía mis sueños, los gritos de las vidas inocentes que yo había quitado resonaban en mis oídos. Cada noche me dejaba tembloroso, débil y sintiéndome completamente inútil.  
  
La tercera noche después del "accidente" fue la peor. Me levanté de mi sueño, bañado en sudor frío y temblando como una ovejita en medio de una tormenta. Me senté en la cama, respirando agitadamente y apretando mi corazón. Debí haber despertado a Duo ya que brevemente escuché movimiento de sábanas en su lado de la cama, seguido por el sonido de pies descalzos encima del frío suelo.  
  
Se sentó en un lado de la cama, ojos violetas muy abiertos en silenciosa comprensión. No dijo ni una palabra. Si hubiera dicho algo, seguramente le hubiera alejado de mi. En lugar de eso hizo una cosa que nunca esperé - la única cosa a la que nunca pensé que respondería.  
  
Me abrió sus brazos.  
  
Al principio estaba tenso en su abrazo, no muy acostumbrado al contacto humano. Pero apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me acarició la espalda suavemente, tranquilizándome. Lentamente me fundí en su abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda y apretado su sedosa trenza entre mis manos como una manta de seguridad. El sonido del latido de su corazón bajo mi oreja me relajó, adormeciéndome.  
  
Me sostuvo toda la noche, sin decir nunca una palabra. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo des de que me había levantado la mañana siguiente estuve quieto en su abrazo, observando su angélico, durmiente rostro. Era el ideal de belleza. El sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana jugaba en su cabello castaño, encendiéndolo con chispas doradas. Más bien parecía un ser mágico de un cuento para niños que no el terrorista entrenado que yo conocía. Se me movió más cerca de mi, susurrando entre sueños. En ese momento él era la Inocencia personificada. Sus rosados labios entreabiertos, diciendo mi nombre mientras dormía. Mirándole, la tentación resultó ser demasiada. Me incliné y le besé.  
  
Me abrió sus labios.  
  
Me asustó tanto que casi me aparté. Casi. Pero la sensación de sus suaves labios abriéndose bajo los míos era muy buena. Era un hombre muriendo de sed y Duo era una fuente de la vida. Bebí profundamente, haciendo entrar mi lengua en su boca para probarle. Incluso en sus sueños su lengua se encontró con la mía. El sentimiento exquisito envió pequeñas corrientes por mi columna directamente a mi ingle.  
  
Jadeé cuando mi miembro rozó su cadera. Me alejé de mi ángel durmiente para mirar, incrédulo, su soñoliento rostro.  
  
Que me había hecho, para hacerme actuar de una manera que iba totalmente en contra de todo por lo que me habían entrenado? Empecé a respirar rápidamente. Desesperándome, me desenredé de sus largas extremidades y caí de la cama en un intento de alejarme de él. Sorprendentemente, no se despertó. Simplemente suspiró ante la pérdida de calor y cayó en la almohada que yo había estado usando, hundiendo su rostro en ella  
  
No me moví en mucho tiempo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue observar el bonito enigma que era Duo Maxwell. Finalmente, alejé mis pensamientos confundidos, abandonándolos en un rincón oscuro de mi pensamiento. No estaba preparado para encararlos. Además, un 'beep' de mi ordenador me informaba de que tenía una misión que completar.  
  
Rápidamente me duché y hice las maletas con las posesiones más importantes que tenía tan silenciosamente como pude. Entré en el banco de datos del colegio y borré nuestros historiales. Entonces, con una última Mirada hacia el angel durmiente en mi cama, marché.  
  
Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que ocurrió después -el ataque a la base de Oz, mi pelea con Zechs Merquise. mi intento fallido de autodestrucción. Pasó un mes antes de que despertara de esa pequeña escena peligrosa, y muchas semanas antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para moverme sin Trowa o Catherine vigilando mis movimientos. Y cada día mis pensamientos estaban llenos de los ojos violetas que había dejado atrás.  
  
No fue hasta después que escuché que él, Wufei, y el chico rubio -Quatre creo- habían vuelto al espacio. Les seguí poco después de mi 'rematch' con Zechs en Antartica. En esos tiempos las colonias nos rechazaban, pero la mission no había cambiado. Me apunté a otra escuela bajo su nombre, como si quisiera mantenerlo de alguna manera conmigo.  
  
Había estado al colegio dos días cuando vi las noticias. Me quedé mirando la pantalla, sin querer creerme lo que veía. El cuerpo inmóvil de Duo sostenido por dos soldados de Oz. A mi alrededor, la gente aplaudía la captura de uno de los temidos pilotos Gundam. Pero yo apenas les escuché. Mi mente estaba luchando contra ella misma. Mi parte de soldado decía que la misión estaba en peligro. 02 debía ser silenciado antes de que le forzaran a dar a Oz información. Pero mi parte de chico solitario estaba sufriendo al ver a Duo de esa manera. Su dolor era mi dolor, y yo solo quería apresurarme en su rescate.  
  
Tristemente, mi parte de soldado parecía ser más fuerte. Duo debía ser eliminado y su Gundam destruido antes de que Oz pudiera torturarle y sacar información de él. La misión pasó a ser más importante, incluso que la vida de un camarada.  
  
No fue fácil entrar, la inteligencia militar siendo un impedimento. Me abrí camino entre los pasillos con una pistola en la mano y un pensamiento en la mente: que estaba a punto de apagar la luz de los ojos de Duo. Endurecí mi corazón. Tenía que hacerse. Mi plan para salir era un plan para una persona, no para dos. Incluso si no lograba salir, no iba a dejar a esos bastardos de Oz capturarme vivo. Tanto Duo como yo estaríamos muertos pero la mission estaría salvada para los demás.  
  
Mis intenciones homicidas fueron lanzadas por la ventana en cuando abrí la puerta de su celda y vi su forma apalizado recostada contra una pared lejana.  
  
Me abrió sus ojos.  
  
Esos bonitos, expresivos ojos violetas... Estaba perdido en ellos, felizmente sumergiéndome en ellos. Me sonrió con esos ojos. Con todo el dolor en el que debía estar en esos momentos, me siguió sonriendo, me dijo que estaba feliz de volverme a ver -dijo que estaba destinado a ser matado por mi. Cerró sus ojos y esperó pacientemente a que yo apretara el gatillo.  
  
En un instante, supe que no podía hacerlo. Quería ver sus ojos abrirse para mi otra vez. Quería que viviera. Quería que viviéramos.  
  
Volvió a abrir sus ojos, sorprendido de que no le hubiera matado todavía. Estuvo aún más sorprendido cuando le lanzé el arma, y rápidamente le ayudé a levantarse. Le sorprendió. Pero no podía estar más sorprendido que yo. Seguía sin entender lo que me sucedía. Mi vida había estado siempre centrada alrededor de la misión -pero ahora, de alguna manera, Duo se había convertido en el centro. A la mierda la misión. Llevar a Duo a un lugar a salvo se había convertido en mi máxima prioridad.  
  
Aún estoy sorprendido de que saliéramos de una pieza. Quizá el dios de Duo estuviera cuidándonos. Salimos y regresé a la colonia donde me había estado escondiendo. Le conseguí atención médica, suspirando de alivio cuando el doctor no encontró nada malo que no fuera a curar con el tiempo. Por primera vez desde que había visto su cuerpo inmóvil en la televisión, sentí una tensión que desconocía que estaba allí deshacerse. Duo estaba a salvo. Ninmu kanryou.  
  
Estuve en su habitación toda la noche en una silla incómoda al lado de su cama, observándole dormir. Una misión me había sido asignada esa tarde. Tendría que dejarle por la mañana. Estaba en contra de hacerlo, pero él estaba a salvo ahora. Podía volver a mi trabajo. Así que le observé toda la noche, conciente de que esa iba a ser la última vez que lo viera en mucho tiempo.  
  
La luz artificial de la luna se filtraba a través de la gran ventana, haciendo que el bello chico pareciera una vez más algo sacado de un cuento o de un sueño. Mi mano alcanzó a acariciar sus mechones sedosos. Inconscientemente se movió hacia mi mano, acariciando mi mano mientras dormía. Mis ojos estaban fijos en sus labios entreabiertos. Recordando lo deliciosos que habían sido antes, de repente estaba hambriento por volver a probarlos. Conciente de que no le vería en mucho tiempo, y antes de poder pensarlo mejor, me incliné y puse mis labios contra los suyos.  
  
Duo despertándose era la última cosa que me esperaba. Me separé como si quemara, preparándome por repulsión ante mis acciones. mis debilidades.  
  
Pero nunca ocurrió. Él simplemente sonrió y me tendió los brazos. Dudé unos instantes antes de lanzar mi entrenamiento al viento y unirme a él en la cama. Nos abrazamos. Vigilando con sus costillas heridas, me estuve muy quieto, inseguro de que hacer después. Nada en mi entrenamiento me había preparado para eso. No sabía que hacer.  
  
Afortunadamente, Duo sabía que hacer. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y acercó su cabeza a la mía hasta que rozaron nuestras narices. Le encontré a medio camino, labios juntándose suavemente antes de profundizar en un beso más apasionado. Mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban en su boca, un simple pensamiento se repetía en mi mente. Casi le pierdo...Casi le pierdo...  
  
Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, apretando su herido cuerpo contra mi en un intento de convencerme de que él estaba allí; esto era real; no le había perdido. El besó siguió, volviéndose agresivo y más exigente conforme pasaban los minutos. Mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo, primero por encima del pijama del hospital y luego por dentro. Esperaba que en cualquier momento me apartara, asqueado con mis acciones. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, me acercó aún más, animándome a seguir.  
  
Me abrió su cuerpo.  
  
Dejó que mis manos se pasearan sobre los lisos y fuertes músculos de su cuerpo. Me permitió desvestirle, hacer todo un camino de húmedos besos des de su cuello hasta su pecho. Sus pequeños jadeos y gemidos me animaban a seguir. Pequeñas, delicadas manos me ayudaron a deshacerme de mis ropas, hasta que yo también estaba tan desnudo como el día en que nací. Me llevó encima suyo, los dos olvidándonos de sus heridas.  
  
Jadeó y se arqueó cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozaron. Traté de ser gentil, de ir lento. Pero todas mis buenas intenciones fueron lanzadas por la ventana cuando me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y me miró con sus apasionados, entrecerrados ojos. Le levanté las rodillas, abriéndolo completamente. Le preparé usando sólo dos dedos mojados con mi propia saliva. Me posicioné en su estrecha entrada, y con un último beso brutal, me deslicé en su cálido y dispuesto cuerpo.  
  
Duo cerró sus ojos, gimiendo suavemente de dolor. Traté de contenerme mientras él se acostumbraba, pero la urgencia de moverme era sobrecogedora. Todo mi ser estaba concentrado en el estrecho canal que me rodeaba, y en el cálido cuerpo bajo el mío. Apreté mis dientes, resistiéndome a moverme dentro de él. Pero cuando los ojos violetas se abrieron, mirándome fijamente, sentí cómo me sumergía en su mirada hasta que me sonrió... y se movió.  
  
Perdí la compostura cuando le sentí moverse contra mi. Me sentí gruñir como algún tipo de animal mientras unía sus labios con los míos. Mis caderas se movían como un gigantesco pistón, entrando en su cuerpo una y otra y otra vez. El gimió y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndome su suave y blanco cuello. Mordí el punto donde su cuello y su espalda se encontraban, haciendo que el lanzara un grito, medio de dolor y medio de placer. Rápidamente alivié el lugar con mi lengua mientras seguía moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas.  
  
Podía sentir mi punto culminante acercándose, pero no quería venirme sin haber visto antes el rostro de Duo mientras experimentaba su orgasmo. Sujetando su cadera con una mano, deslicé la otra entre nuestros cuerpos para acariciar su duro miembro al mismo ritmo que mis penetraciones. Gritó cuando le toque, sus músculos tensándose mientras el clímax se acercaba. Movió su cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de que se paralizara completamente. Sus labios se abrieron en un grito silencioso mientras su miembro temblaba en mi mano, salpicando nuestros estómagos con su caliente semilla.  
  
La fuerza de su climax apretó mi miembro mientras yo le penetraba aún más fuerte. Pero fue la visión de su rostro con una expresión de placer completo, combinada con la luz de la luna que hacía brillar las gotas de sudor de su pecho lo que me hizo llegar al límite. Mi mundo se volvió blanco mientras me venía en él, entrando en su cuerpo una última vez antes de caer encima de su temblante silueta.  
  
Me rodeó con sus brazos y me acarició el cuello. Respiré el olor de sudor en su cabello mientras trataba de recuperar mi respiración. Sentí como me acariciaba la espalda en un intento, creo, de tranquilizarme. Pero estaba teniendo el efecto contrario.  
  
Mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad y mi corazón se tranquilizaba, me dí cuenta de que seguía en su interior. Sus sedosas paredes ahora resbaladizas con mi semilla apretaban mi aún medio erecto miembro. Me levanté con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su torso, recogiendo su semilla con la punta de mis dedos. Sus ojos siguieron mis dedos hasta mis labios. Asegurándome de que tenía toda su atención, lamí los dedos uno por uno, probando su esencia como si estuviera lamiendo miel. Sus ojos brillaron, aguantó su respiración. Me incline y le besé, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca para que pudiera probarse en mi.  
  
Mientras continuaba alimentándole, empecé a hacer suaves movimientos con mis caderas. Mi rápido endureciente miembro ahora se deslizaba fácilmente en su sedoso pasaje. Gimió en mi boca mientras empezaba a moverse contra mi. Mis envestidas se profundizaron mientras sentía su miembro endurecer contra mi estómago. Salí de él y le di la vuelta hasta ponerlo de rodillas. Con una mano sujeté su cadera y con la otra cogí su larga y sedosa trenza. Usé el cabello para forzar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder acceder a sus labios. Al mismo tiempo volví a entrar en su cuerpo.  
  
Nuestra unión fue rápida y agresiva. No se dijeron muchas palabras - el único sonido siendo los golpes de cuerpo contra cuerpo y algún gemido.  
  
Encontramos nuestro alivio casi al mismo tiempo, nuestros gritos perdidos en la boca del otro. Caí encima suyo, respirando como si acabara de correr una carrera de obstáculos. Le escuché gemir de dolor mientras salía de él y me apartaba a un lado. Inmediatamente una ola de culpabilidad me invadió. Estaba herido y yo le había cogido no una, sino dos veces! Y no había sido muy gentil. Pude ver las marcas de mis manos en sus caderas empezando a formarse. Que clase de monstruo era?  
  
Le miré por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierto. En cualquier momento esperaba que abriera sus ojos, me mirara asqueado y me apartara de él en repulsión. No le culparía. Me lo merecía.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron. Observé su rostro de cerca, preparado por su reacción por lo que había hecho. Pero en lugar de golpearme, en lugar de alejarme, me sonrió y murmuró mi nombre. Mis ojos se ensancharon mientras se me acercaba aún más, rodeándome con sus brazos. Puso su cabeza debajo de mi barbilla antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Su respiración se tranquilizó mientras se dormía.  
  
Estuve con mis brazos a su alrededor, perplejo. Que acababa de ocurrir? Un milión de pensamientos y sentimientos me invadieron. Estaba confundido. Muy confundido.  
  
Intenté enfocarlo desde un punto de vista lógico, como me habían entrenado. Que habíamos hecho? Bueno, esa parte era fácil. Habíamos tenido sexo. Específicamente, le había cogido, fornicado, follado, como queráis llamarlo. Dos veces. Mi sangre quemaba solo con recordarlo. Sentí endurecerme otra vez. Rápidamente borré el pensamiento, tratando de mantener mis hormonas bajo control. Bien. Siguiente pregunta.  
  
Porqué?  
  
Parpadeé. No tenía ninguna respuesta a eso. O quizá tenía demasiadas. Primero, le deseaba. Esa era fácil. Nunca había pensado en mis preferencias sexuales. Nunca había tenido un motivo. Pero desde que había me había fijado en la criatura de cabello castaño de mi lado, había estado cautivado. Algo sobre él me atraía.  
  
Pero eso que quería decir? Me preocupaba por él? El soldado en mi respondió 'Por supuesto.' Duo era un buen soldado y un fiel camarada. Sus habilidades eran esenciales para el equipo. Pero mi otra parte, la parte humana, se preocupaba por él aún más profundamente que eso.  
  
Deje escapar una respiración que no me había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Me preocupaba por él. Cuánto? Era solo amistad? O era. amor? No podía responder esa pregunta.  
  
Descansé a su lado hasta que el amanecer artificial empezó a alejar las grises sombras de la noche. Mi corazón pesaba y estaba tan confundido como antes. Pero no podia tomar más tiempo para solucionar mis sentimientos. Tenía una misión que cumplir en la Base Lunar. Por más que quisiera estar al lado del cálido cuerpo de Duo eternamente, la misión debía ir primero.  
  
Tan silenciosamente como pude, salí de la cama, tratando de no molestarle. Me vestí rápidamente y recogí mis cosas. Duo estaría bien aquí durante unos días. Me había registrado con su nombre. El podía ocupar mi lugar, atender algunas clases mientras su cuerpo sanaba.  
  
Me pare en la puerta, mirando a mi bella durmiente (Notas de la Traductora: o bello durmiente? ^-^) en la cama, ignorante del mundo a su alrededor. Le miré durante un largo rato antes de girarme y marchar.  
  
Nos vimos pocas veces antes del final de la Guerra - en la prisión de Oz, en Peacemillion. Pero nunca hablamos de lo ocurrido entre nosotros esa noche. Nunca encontrábamos el momento adecuado. Entonces la batalla final estaba encima nuestro. Estaba seguro de morir - parecía mi deber como soldado sacrificarlo todo. Mi único arrepentimiento era Duo. el hecho de que nunca habíamos solucionado lo nuestro. También lo vi en sus ojos. Los dos deseábamos tener más tiempo.  
  
Tiempo era algo que no teníamos. El destino de billones de vidas de la Tierra estaba en nuestras manos. La necesidad de muchos era más importante que las necesidades de unos pocos. Era el único que podía parar la sección de Libra de estrellarse contra el planeta de debajo. Estaba listo para morir.  
  
O eso pensaba. Pero antes de que llevara a Wing Zero a la atmósfera siguiendo a Libra, vi el rostro de Duo en el monitor. El sonido fallaba pero pude leer sus labios. 'Vuelve sano y salvo' dijeron. Sus ojos violetas decían lo mismo. Y en ese momento - quería vivir! Por primera vez en mi vida, no quería auto destruirme. Quería vivir!  
  
Navegué hacia la nave que caía con esa frase repitiéndose en mi mente. Quería vivir. Quería vivir!!! Apreté el gatillo y convertí a Libra en un billón de pequeñas, inofensivas piezas. La explosión movió mi Gundam mientras luchaba por controlar el robot. Quería vivir!  
  
Por algún milagro del dios de Duo, mi plegaria fue respondida. Viví. Colmillo Blanco fue derrotado. La Tierra se rindió. No tenía que luchar más. El proceso de recuperación podía empezar por fin.  
  
Regresé a la Tierra como un héroe, sin exagerar. Gente en todas partes celebraba. La guerra estaba finalmente acabada. No tenía que ser un soldado nunca más.  
  
Fui felicitado por mis amigos cuando aterricé. Wufei había desaparecido tras su lucha contra Treize, pero Trowa estaba allí, ayudando a un herido Quatre. Sally y Noin corrieron a felicitarme, seguidas inmediatamente por esa chica Peacecraft que se cogió inmediatamente de mi brazo. Pero yo apenas me di cuenta mientras observaba la multitud buscando una larga trenza castaña y un par de ojos violetas. Sally me hablaba y antes de saber lo que ocurría, había aceptado ser el guardaespaldas de Relena mientras ella trabajaba para establecer la paz en las colonias. Supuse que mis días como soldado aún no habían terminado.  
  
Relena quería marchar inmediatamente al Reino de Sanq. Mientras me alejaba de la multitud un brillo violeta me sorprendió. Aguanté la respiración mientras Duo salía de la multitud. Quería ir con él pero Relena insistía. Des de el otro lado de la calle, le pedí que me perdonara. Me sonrió tristemente y sus ojos dijeron que lo comprendía.  
  
Le mire tanto tiempo como pude antes de que la limusina rosa de Relena girara una esquina y le perdiera de vista.  
  
Durante el siguiente año trabajé como guardaespaldas de Relena y como agente de los Preventers de Une. Perdí contacto con los otros pilotos hasta que Quatre se puso en contacto conmigo para destruir Zero. Para ese entonces ya habían rumores sobre Mariemaia. Une me envió a investigar mientras Relena iba a alguna misión diplomática a una de las colonias. Envié mi Gundam a Quatre para ser destruido, deseando poder ir yo mismo. Duo iba a estar presente...  
  
Cuando me dijeron sobre el secuestro de Relena, supe que debíamos actuar rápidamente. Eso no iba a ser ninguna misión ordinaria. Si no actuábamos limpiamente, esto podía llevar a otra destructiva y mortífera guerra. No podia permitir que ocurriera. Pero para parar esto, necesitaba ayuda.  
  
Guardé a Duo para el final. Wufei seguía perdido pero Trowa y Quatre aceptaron rápidamente y ya estaban trabajando en el problema. Cogí un vuelo hacía L2 donde Duo había empezado una operación con esa Hilde. Durante un momento sentía una ola de algo -celos? Sabía que no debía tener celos. Sabía que Duo sólo pensaba en Hilde como una hermana pequeña. Pero aún así... él estaba viviendo con ella.  
  
Era desagradable romper con la vida pacífica que se había construido después de la guerra. Sabía que odiaba luchar tanto como yo. No quería llevarlo de Nuevo a las batallas, pero le necesitaba. Me preocupaba que me alejara después de haberme marchado con Relena al final de la guerra. Ahora iba a pedirle que me ayudara a rescatarla. No me sorprendería si me alejaba. Pero no tendría que haberme preocupado.  
  
Me abrió su vida otra vez.  
  
Ni siquiera dudó, simplemente me preguntó que quería que hiciera. Juntos cogimos una nave y salimos hacia la colonia de Mariemaia. Luchó a mi lado como en los viejos tiempos. Se sentía bien tenerlo de nuevo conmigo otra vez.  
  
Fue con remordimientos que le golpeé en el estómago y le dejé atrás. Mi corazón dolía con el pensamiento de haberle hecho daño, pero no quería que me siguiera. Podía resultar herido. o peor. No podría haber llegado tan lejos yo solo. Pero no quería que se involucrara más de lo que era necesario. Le quería a salvo. Sólo esperaba que comprendiera porqué le dejaba atrás. Era mi lucha. Tenía que terminarla para que él y muchos otros pudieran volver a vivir en paz.  
  
Fue con ese pensamiento - la brillante esperanza de que después de esto no tendría que matar nunca más y Duo tampoco tendría que matar más. Después de esto, si ganaba, el mundo recuperaría esa frágil paz por la que nosotros habíamos trabajado tanto y por la que habíamos sacrificado tanto. Con eso en mente, apunté con mi rifle al estado de Mariemaia, sabiendo que el golpe de energía iba a destruir mi ya afectado Gundam.  
  
Disparé.  
  
Tres veces disparé, cada vez piezas de mi Gundam caía, los paneles de control soltaban duchas de chispas, quemando mis brazos. Cada vez pensaba que iba a ser la última. El tercer disparo resultó ser el final y mi Gundam se estrelló contra el suelo. Sorprendentemente sobreviví. Otra vez. Me abrí camino hacia las profundidades en ruinas del bunker subterráneo. Cuando llegué, las cosas estaban casi acabadas. Dekim estaba muerto. Relena parecía estar a salvo. Mariemaia Khushrenada ya no estaba. Todo lo que quedaba era una asustada niña pequeña que me recordaba a otra niña que había conocido tiempo atrás.  
  
Había acabado. Otra guerra prevenida. Duo tendría su pacífico mundo. Y yo. yo podría descansar finalmente. Mi mundo se volvió negro mientras me rendía a mis heridas.  
  
Me desperté con la preocupada cara de Relena mirándome. Alguien me había llevado a la superfície donde equipos de rescate estaban atendiendo a los heridos. Sally me miraba y quería llevarme a un hospital pero me negué. Me levanté lentamente, usando a Relena como punto de apoyo. Me estaba hablando pero yo no le escuchaba. Un sentimiento de déjà vu me invadió mientras examinaba la multitud buscando un par de ojos violetas como había hecho el año pasado.  
  
Donde podía estar? Estaba bien -tenía que estarlo. Sally me lo hubiera dicho si alguien había... Tragué saliva ante el pensamiento de algo ocurriéndole al baka de cabello trenzado. Y entonces. las multitudes se apartaron y él estaba allí... entero, sin heridas y vivo! Nos sostuvimos las miradas durante un largo tiempo hasta que Relena lo rompió cogiéndome del brazo. Le lance una de mis patentadas 'Miradas Mortíferas' antes de volver a mirar a Duo. Otra vez sentí déjà vu cuando él me sonrió tristemente y se alejó.  
  
Mi corazón lloró cuando el se giró para marchar. No! No podía perderle otra vez!  
  
Parpadeé cuando Relena dijo mi nombre, preguntándome si estaba listo para marchar. Le mire y volví a levanter la vista para ver la figura de Duo que se alejaba. En un instante sabía lo que debía hacer.  
  
Dejé a Relena al cuidado de su hermano, ignorando sus gritos mientras me llamaba, ordenándome a volver. Tendría que buscar otro guardaespaldas. Tenía un ultimo objetivo que completar.  
  
No tardé mucho en llegar hasta Duo, aún estando herido. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa cuando le cogí del brazo y le forcé a encararme. Pude ver las preguntas cruzando su rostro, seguidas rápidamente por una expresión de pura felicidad. Me rodeo con sus brazos y susurró dos pequeñas palabras. Todo mi ser tembló mientras él las murmuraba en mi oído. Puse una mano en su mejilla y le acaricié hasta que mi mano llegó a su sedoso cabello. Mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos, recuerdos de él surcaron mi mente. Como nos conocimos... como me cambió... como supe que no estaría completo sin él. Él se abrió para mi mente, cuerpo, y alma. Y al final, hice la única cosa que podía hacer.  
  
Le abrí mi corazón.  
  
~oWaRi~  
  
Notas de la Traductora (Laie Himura de Fanel) ¡__¡ a qué es bonito? Cuando leí el fic me conmovió tanto que pensé que merecía ser conocido por lectores españoles también. Es tan... tierno, romántico, conmovedor, alucinante... ^o^ no sé como describirlo! Creo que es el fic más largo que he traducido nunca, pero ha valido la pena. Que os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado, tengo pensado traducir más fics de esta autora, la verdad es que redacta muy bien. Se ha entendido mi traducción? Espero que si! No quiero desgraciar una obra tan bonita!  
  
Gracias por leer el short-fic (más bien large-fic ^^U) agradeceré comentarios!! 


End file.
